<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry by sugarblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557782">Strawberry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom'>sugarblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Oh just in time for the strawberry moon!<br/>Random trivia: the “seeds” of a strawberry are called achenes! And Musée de la Fraise is a place!<br/>Hope everyone's doing alright! &lt;3</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Don’t you know you’re vulnerable enough as is? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You get taken away from your friends. You get crowded. Your life whirs in front of you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’re crushed. Battered. Broken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t you know the others are going through the same?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’re not special. You’re not alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’re supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>than that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what did we expect from an imposter like you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cheap title. A facade of sugar you integrated into your life. An accessory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You force yourself into groups you don’t belong. Then you complain you don’t fit in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Go on, why don’t you? Cry. Shapeshift. Exist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Still a fake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...Am I being too harsh on you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your sweetness doesn’t have to be artificial.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your blush, your softness, your plump face...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe we’re not that bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just maybe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh just in time for the strawberry moon!<br/>Random trivia: the “seeds” of a strawberry are called achenes! And Musée de la Fraise is a place!<br/>Hope everyone's doing alright! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>